Overflowing
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: The sight of Belarus standing there in the rain, soaked through her clothes, was just heartbreaking. Seychelles had to grab an umbrella and go out to join her.


It wasn't unusual for storms to start spontaneously during a summer in Seychelles' home island. It was something in the changing air that made it so common, though she didn't really understand it, and she never seemed to be prepared for them, even so. As the first few drops yielded to a heavy downpour, she broke into a run for the nearby bus stop enclosure, joining a few others in listening to the rain hit the metal roof.

"Gees..." she murmured, taking a seat between an old woman and a teenaged boy. "You can never tell when these things hit, huh?"

"You're telling me," the boy said irritably, ringing his hair out before rooting through his pocket. "I was meant to meet my friend on the beach and everything..." As he dialed a number on the cell phone he had recovered, the old woman frowned out into the storm, her hands folded tightly on her lap.

"Do you see that, dear?" she asked curiously, looking up at Seychelles with an incredulous expression. "That girl is just _standing _there, looking up at the rain." Seychelles squinted a little, noticing the blonde as well. She looked familiar, to say the least, though she wasn't dressed the way she normally was. The only thing that gave the jeans-and-camisole-clad girl away was the signature bow that still adorned the top of her head.

"...Belarus...?" Seychelles murmured, standing up again and moving closer to the exit.

"Did you say something, dear?" the old lady asked, reaching into her handbag. "I have an umbrella, actually. I just wanted to enjoy the sound. Why don't you go out and invite her to sit with us?" The island nation took the umbrella gratefully, smiling between the two before hurrying out into the rain again.

Belarus hadn't noticed the eyes on her, or the girl she had come to visit darting out to meet her. Her eyes remained fixated at the dark gray sky until the umbrella shielded her view. Surprised, she turned around sharply to find that she had found her friend.

"...Seychelles..." she said, caught off guard by this turn in events. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Seychelles giggled softly, moving closer under the umbrella. "Why would you just stand out here and get wet? Look at you..." Belarus was soaked through her clothes, and her hair was stuck firmly to her skin. She shivered involuntarily, as if just realizing how cold she was.

"Sorry," she replied uneasily, her teeth chattering. "I just like the rain, that's all." Noting Seychelles' confused expression, she shook her head, wringing her hands and moving closer as well, if only for warmth. "Big brother won't talk to me for anything, for some reason. If he has to, he gets that little Latvia kid to do it...and big sister won't, either. Nobody wants to talk to me lately...so I came here. I wanted to see if maybe _you _would, Seychelles. After that world meeting, I thought...maybe you..." She went silent, her face reddening a little, and brushed her hair over one shoulder. Seychelles cautiously reached to take Belarus' hand, prompting her silently to continue, and the European gritted her teeth. "I thought maybe you actually _liked _me, or something." In all honesty, it was the first time that Belarus had ever felt anything positive towards someone besides Russia, and it was...scary? New? Exciting? Before she could say so, though, she felt Seychelles' free hand leave hers and pull her in for an embrace instead, making her shoulders tense up and her eyes widened. This was definitely all three, there was no way around it. But even so, she felt herself move her hands to the girl's back.

"I do like you," Seychelles said warmly into her friend's ear. "Did you think I was playing with you at that meeting?" When the blonde remained silent, she sighed a little, resting her chin on Belarus' shoulder. "I don't do that. Especially not to somebody like you. I want you to feel like you have _somebody_, Belarus. Because no matter what you are to the rest of the world...I feel like there's something you're not showing us. And I'm going to find out what it is. You can count on that." She pulled back now, smiling widely with a feisty determination. "...You can count on that," she repeated, nodding. Belarus was still silent, listening to the soft pattering of raindrops on the umbrella above them. Somehow, that was what let the emotion finally break through. Everything that had been repressed for years and years, every single thought she had hidden behind a stony face, was suddenly concentrated into a single movement. She flung herself into Seychelles' arms with enough force to send the umbrella falling to the ground, and when the island nation recovered, she realized that Belarus was kissing her with more power than she had ever felt put into such a thing. Soon enough, her arms were around her as well, and they were tangled in the rain the way she had only ever seen in the movies. She was getting increasingly light-headed, and she even felt her feet leave the ground for just a second, but she had never felt so _alive_. By the time Belarus had her fill and pulled away, she was gasping and laughing with the happiness that had just had come from it all.

"B-Belarus...!" she stammered, hugging the girl around the waist and giggling a little. "Gees!" Belarus felt tears spring to her eyes, though she couldn't explain for the life of her what they were about, and even felt a smile come to her own face as she returned the embrace.

"We're being watched," she said simply, glancing over at where the boy and woman had remained in the shelter of the bus stop. "Do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest," Seychelles replied earnestly, opening her eyes a little. "They seemed alright when I talked to them. But...the lady's going to need her umbrella back."

"I'll wait here."

"No, you won't." Seychelles grabbed her friend's hand, leaning down to grab the umbrella back off of the ground. "She's the one who told me to come out and get you in the first place!" Belarus blushed a little, but a look back at Seychelles got rid of her insecurity in an instant. She wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, yet. But she was quickly coming to the realization that it would be worth it. Whatever 'it' turned out to be.


End file.
